Poison
by Acidic Lover
Summary: Poison always kills, in one way or another. One-Shot, no real character.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I wrote this as an escape and decided to publish it here. There are certain references that I think make this story suitable to be in the Twilight category. Forgive any mistakes.**

* * *

Poison

Finally a proper rejection! I instantly became cold and turned to walk away, screaming my feelings at the top of my lungs. I didn't care how, I didn't care where but I needed to forget everything tonight, yet still remember it in the morning. I don't care if I screwed up big time or not, it had to be said. It did surprise me that he was still with the other girl, but I knew it was a long shot to hope for anything else. I punch the wall and side-kick it. God I was dumb. I make my way down the hall angrily.

I find the kitchen and open a bottle of red wine, instantly gulping it down. I smile and dance around. My heart is numb, I can barely feel if it still beating, but it is growing warm. I grab a few other people and pull them into a circle around me. Standing on the coffee table I pop the cork on a champagne bottle and pour it into the mouths of the other guests. I empty the rest of the bottle into my mouth and toss it behind me onto the couch. I am wearing a metal bra along with a ripped t-shirt and black overalls. I dance over to a girl and a guy and squeeze between them. They welcome me, the boy removes my overall straps and the girl helps me take my shirt off. My chest is glowing bright red.

I spin a few records, playing with the DJ's hair while he sleeps peacefully next to me. My chest grows even hotter, causing it to glow brighter. I smile and pretend nothings wrong. I strut through the house in my black stilettos and drink every bit of liquor I can find. I knew it was an idiotic stunt, but something possessed me to say it. To tell him how I feel about him. Nothing ever works out for me, nothing!

I absentmindedly touch my heart, it burns me and I immediately pull my hand away. I look down and see my chest glowing crimson red. I touch it again and feel like I've just put my hand in fire. I do not remove it though. I keep my right hand on my chest, using my left to drink more shots. I stumble into the bathroom and lean on the sink, refusing to look at my reflection. I am shaking, I take the tooth brush and stick it down my throat, causing my self to vomit into the sink. The two liquids had mixed creating light red bile. I wipe my mouth and accidentally steal a glance at my self. I freeze for a moment, the heat in my chest quickly thawing me back out.

I become enraged and punch the mirror, cracking it and cutting my hand. I stare at the blood and shards of glass smearing my right hand. I smear it on my exposed stomach, causing even more cuts. The stinging helps but I can still remember the incident, it won't leave my mind! I run my bloody hands through my hair and smear my face with it. My heart starts to ache, my stomach tightens. I swallow hard and close my eyes.

I move toward the door and open my eyes again. Walking out into the hall slowly, I hear footsteps rushing towards me. Suddenly I'm being grabbed and forced down the stairs into the living room by overdressed, sweaty people. Some of them wander off leaving me with two girls, they smile sinisterly. One grabs my arms while the other takes off my bra. They force feed me more alcohol, more poison. I spit in their faces and they slap me.

They restrain my arms behind my back and pour the rest of the liquor on my exposed chest. If possible the fire intensifies and I scream louder than I ever have before. I struggle against them but fail to break free. I let my head fall in defeat, crying my eyes out. They lay me on the ground in child's pose, my hands still behind my back. The only thing I have on is the black over halls, the straps lay next to me, my shoulders are bare.

As I lay there, the others just continue to party around me, as if I don't exist. But soon someone brings over a lighter. I watch helplessly as they light the grass around me on fire. My skin blisters, but I stay silent. I am lost now, in my own world. I lay in my burning shell, watching the world move on without me.

"My heart pumps yet the poison draught of you."-William Empson

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**~Fyre-Mizt~**


End file.
